1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to communication systems, particularly to an anti-eavesdropping communication system and an anti-eavesdropping communication method adapted for the system based on a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
When a user of a mobile phone makes a call, people beside the user may easily overhear the content of the conversation. If such overhearing is intentional, it amounts to eavesdropping.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and a method to overcome the described problems.